Invader DlareDlare
DlareDlare is an Irken Invader who was sent to Planet Equestria, home to the colorful, and super dumb creatures called "Ponies". After conquering Equestria, he was assigned to Planet Fruitina. He is now assigned to Planet Cars, home to the giant tarantula people, which he has recenty conquered, too. History Early Life DlareDlare was born in the same batch as Zim, Scooge, and the Tallest. He witnessed Zim sending a smeet into the powercore, which was mentally scarring, as he thought he was next. He went to training, took all the tests, and eventually became a soldier. As a Soldier As a soldier, he was known for fighting in the Battle of Casmirania against the Last Galarhan Dynasty, which had been hiding on Planet Casmirania. Here, DlareDlare met the natives, who the Galarhans had no idea existed, and they helped the Irkens end the Galarhans' hide on the planet, ultimately leading to the last battle of the Galarhan Wars. He was then put in a secret crew of raiders who worked for Tallest Miyuki, which later dispatched after their leader's death. As an Elite As an Irken Elite, he was in Commander Tom's crew. He became an Invader after Tom's crew helped win the War of 100 Years. He also became a stand-up comedian, which he did during his free time. As an Invader As an Invader, he conquered Equestria, Fruitina, and Cars. He is currently on vacation on Planet Earth, and will resume being an Invader when the vacation ends. Personality DlareDlare is nice to his friends, but often spazzes out completely, and is known to jump to conclusions without any evidence. He is somewhat arrogant, and will often get a bit overconfident of himself. Appearance DlareDlare is 5'6, has brown eyes, straight up antennae, a PAK with no spots, and an Invader uniform. Relationships The Tallest-He is a very good friend of the Tallest because he entertains them with his comedian nature. Dinky-Dinky is one of his old friends. They still hang out sometimes. Zim-He hates Zim for almost destroying Irk, but appreciates his ability to fool humans so easily. Zara-They're good friends. Miyuki-Before Miyuki's death, he worked as a secret raider for her. He had much respect for her and was not happy one bit when she died. BIR-He sees BIR as a helpful SIR Unit and a good friend, but gets annoyed by his constant mumbling of depression. Menami-He does not often interact with Menami, but likes her and enjoys being around her. LIR Liquid Information Retrieval unit-He has never exactly interacted with LIR, but has seen him and observed his behavior. DlareDlare likes him and thinks he is adorable. Lurk-They also have rare interaction, but DlareDlare thinks he is the strangest person he's ever met. Disguise His Pony disguise was almost as terrible as Zim's. It was green to match his skin, green hair, and contact lenses. He could climb into it like a costume and use robotic legs under the fabric of the disguise's legs in order to control the legs. He has other disguises that are worse, such as his giant apple disguise. His disguise on Fruitina was a kiwi. It had gloves and leggings to make him look like the other kiwis. It also has a mask and contact lenses. His disguise for the planet he is currently conquering, Planet Cars, is a mechanical Ictulu covered with Ictulu hair. QuotesCategory:InvadersCategory:FanonCategory:MalesCategory:DangerousCategory:Invader DlareDlare UniverseCategory:SoldiersCategory:"Good"Category:CharactersCategory:IrkensCategory:The Irken Empire "Shoot it again? SHOOT IT AGAIN?! *Activates communicator watch* Jiggerz, tell me all the reasons why I shouldn't SHOOT IT AGAIN!" "Oh, hey, BIR, mind if we, maybe, borrow a few of your limbs?" "Oh, look at it! It's obviously a fake! How stupid do they think we are? HOW STUPID?!" "Oh, um, sorry, but saving a solar system...isn't really my thing. Don't worry, next time, I'll be the guy. Eheh..." Facts of Doom * DlareDlare has a ton of enemies, and so often avoids hanging out with his friends, fearing that he will bring them into the danger. * If he was animated, DlareDlare would be voiced by Martin Freeman. * DlareDlare plays the bagpipe. * DlareDlare has grown attached to Casmirania, and might move there someday. * DlareDlare has a signature weapon known as the Gargle Hammer, which is a slice of lemon wrapped around a large, gold brick attached to a strong metal stick. This was given to him by Namiwar of Sockattack. * DlareDlare's vacation home on Earth is in Spokane, Washington.